Cooking is the most common daily task of the most Chinese housewives or househusbands, but the Chinese dishes require of lots of raw materials and a complex production process, many modern residents may not accomplish the cooking with ease, and a kitchen often becomes a severely affected area for the family health. The Chinese dishes are delicious but difficult to learn, requiring of much time and effort. Moreover, the oil fume generated from the kitchen will also be harmful to the human body. Based on this, household appliances, especially industry of kitchen appliances, have become a new field in urgent need of automation and intelligence. At present, there are cooking machines, cooking robots and the like in the prior patent applications.
However, in the current well known intelligent and automated technologies for cooking, the cooking machine and the cooking robot, before frying dishes, both require of manually preparing main and auxiliary ingredients in the kitchen and manually and semi-automatically feeding, because a frying pot is of an open or semi-open structure, and a raw material storage mechanism is difficult to clean and very inconvenient to dismounting and mounting, resulting in problems: the cooking machine and the cooking robot still require of artificially washing and cutting vegetables, nothing but only reduce small amount of labor in the frying process, and also have problems that the feeding is inaccurate and incorrect, the timing and quantitative feeding may not be achieved, the oil fume pollutes the indoor environment, the pot and stove also require of manually cleaning after frying, and the like, which not only is inconvenient, but also may not reduce manpower and time cost. Therefore, the housewives may not be freed from the kitchen basically.